Love And Truth (LAT)
by KA Jung Liu
Summary: "Bukankah kita hanya seperti kakak dan adik, bernarkan Hinata-chan, aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, kenapa dia mesti cemburu"/"Maaf Hime, jangan khawatir, aku hanya bertemu dengan teman lamaku"/Aku sering bertanya sebenarnya siapa yang lebih penting untukmu, aku atau gadis itu./


" Love and Truth "

One Shot

Author : KA JungLiu

Disclaimer : Manga dan carekter Naruto cuma milik Masashi Kishimoto,

Tetapi Naruto tetap milik Hinata.

Dilarang keras memisahkan Naruto dari pelukan Hinata! Menurut pasal 2 ayat 1 UUD NHL (Undang-Undang Dasar NaruHina Lovers) XDD

Pairing : Naru_Hina

Rate : T

Genre : Angst. Romance, song fic

Warning: Irit percakapan, OOC, AU, Typo,Tanda baca salah, No EYD, Agak BAKU, dan masih banyak kekurangan yang lain.

Song : Love and Truth by : Yui

.

.

.

_Konna ni omotteiru chikau wa tomattekurenai_

_- (Ku selalu berpikir tentangmu hingga waktu tak lagi menghentikanku)_

_Karappa no kokoro wa anata no kimochi wo mada mitsukerarenai_

_- (Hatiku yg hampa tak dapat menemukan perasaanmu ini)_

_Onaji e wo ni doto egaku koto wa dekinai no ni_

_- (Ibarat aku tak bisa melukis gambar yg sama dua kali)_

_Atashi no kanjou wa tada kurikaeshite bakari_

_- (Tapi emosiku selalu muncul dan terus muncul)_

*Hinata P.O.V*

Kenapa Aku harus jatuh cinta kepadamu ketika aku tahu bahwa kamu tidak bisa melupakannya.

Kenapa juga aku harus bertahan denganmu ketika aku tahu bahwa suatu saat dirimu akan berpaling kembali kepadanya.

Mengapa juga aku tidak bisa melupakan dirimu, ketika akulah orang yang ingin melupakanmu dengan pergi menjauh darimu, memberikan ruang untukmu dengannya.

_"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao mistumeta_  
_- ("Lagu Cintamu" biarkan kudengar seakan aku bertemu dirimu)_

_Anata no koto shiritai yo mou deatte shimatta yo_

_- (Aku ingin tahu dirimu biarkanku jumpa denganmu)_

Aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk memikirkanmu, wajahmu, suaramu, lembutnya tatapanmu, justru semakin menjadi ketika aku mendengarkan kembali "lagu cinta" yang kau nyanyikan untukku.

Aku dapat merasakan bahwa dirimu hadir disisiku memelukku, namun itu justru menyakitkanku karena aku sadar bahwa dirimu bukanlah milikku lagi, Naruto-Kun.

*Flash Back*

Aku Hinata Hyuga gadis biasa dari sekian banyak gadis yang ada di sekolah ini, kehidupan yang kujalani biasa-biasa saja justru terbilang membosankan.

Jika ditanya tentang teman, aku akan dengan senang hati menjawab aku tidak punya dan tidak berminat. Kebanyakan dari mereka menjauhiku karena sikap dinginku, atau mendekatiku ketika mereka membutuhkanku. Sebenarnya aku tidak dingin hanya saja terlalu canggung untuk bersosial.

Hingga suatu hari ada kamu Uzumaki Naruto seorang laki-laki yang hadir mengisi hari-hariku yang membosankan, dengan kecerian yang kamu buat. Meskipun aku sering bersikap dingin padanmu, Kamu akan dengan hangat membalasnya.

Hukuman yang diberikan kepala sekolah tentang esai berbahasa inggrislah yang memaksamu untuk bertemu denganku waktu itu, karena aku satu-satunya siswa yang mahir berbahasa Internasional karena aku pernah tinggal di luar negri.

Meski pertama kali aku menolakmu, dengan menunjukan sikap dinginku seperti biasanya, kamu tidak pernah mundur, ataupun menyerah untuk meminta bantuanku, hingga akhirnya aku luluh dan membantumu.

Ketika aku berfikir bahwa kamu hanya memanfaatkanku, ternyata aku salah setelah selesai dengan tugasmu kamu tetap mendekatiku sebagai teman.

Kedekatan kita semakin membuatku salah tingkah dihadapanmu, dan semakin membuat aku berfikir bahwa kamu memiliki rasa untukku lebih dari sekedar teman.

Tetapi semua harapan yang ku bangun selama ini hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil ketika aku mendengar kamu menuturnkan ceritamu.

Bahwa kamu sangat bahagia karena orang yang kamu cintai akhirnya menerima cintamu berkat aku, kamu berkat bahwa kedekatan mu denganku membuat orang yang kamu dicintai itu sadar bahwa dia cemburu padaku yang bisa dekat denganmu.

Yang paling menyakitkanku adalah ketika kamu berkata dengan entengnya bahwa.

"Bukankah kita hanya seperti kakak dan adik, bernarkan Hinata-chan, aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, kenapa dia mesti cemburu" dilanjutkan dengan tertawa renyahmu, seakan tidak mempedulikan betapa menyakitkannya untukku mendengar itu.

Jika kamu tau betapa sakit yang kurasakan ketika mendengar itu Naruto, itu bagaikan ditikam dengan pisau yang tajam serta beracun.

_Donna ni sabishikutemo mata eeru kigashiteiru kara_  
_- (Walau terasa diri kesepian kuharap kita bersua kembali)_

_Ryuunante iranai ikikasenai koto wo shitteiru_  
_- (Tak perlu alasan kutahu aku takkan bisa berpaling)_

_Kono mama ja wasuremono ni natte shimau deshou?_  
_- (Pada saat ini diriku seakan menjadi bagian dari kenanganmu, kan? )_

_Atashi no kanjou wa namida no oku kagayaita_

_- (Emosiku tumpah serta tenggelam dalam air mata)_

Pada akhirnya kamu semakin jauh dariku ketka dirimu akhirnya memilikinya. Kamu akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktumu bersamanya, membuatku merasakan kesepian lagi.

Empat bulan kamu menjadi miliknya adalah waktu yang cukup lama untukku sehingga menyadarkanku betapa aku-benar-benar mencintaimu. Hidupku tanpamu menjadi tak berarti dan membosankan.

Hingga aku mendengar bahwa kalian bertengkar, dia pergi meninggalkanmu, mencampakanmu. Dan hal paling bodoh yang aku lakukan adalah kembali datang padamu, memelukmu, menenangkanmu, menghiburmu, meskipun aku tahu jauh dilubuk hatimu bahwa kamu masih mencintai gadis itu.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini akulah yang berada disampingmu, biarkan aku egois untuk kali ini, meski pada akhirnya akan menyakitkanku.

_"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono sakini_  
_- Biarkan ku mendengar lagu cintamu. Ku tatap raut wajahmu_

_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo_

_- Ku mengerti seseorang disana mengamatimu_

_Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo_  
_- Tolong beri aku sayap dan percayalah, hanya dengan lagu ini, ku berjanji_

_Kako mo zenbu ukeireru tte kimeta_  
_- Ku putuskan tuk menerima semua masa lalu_

Setahun berlalu, dan akhirnya kita lulus, kamu memutuskan untuk mengikuti ku keperguruan tinggi yang sama denganku, bahkan jurusan yang sama. Kamu bilang tidak iingin menjauh lagi dariku.

Meskipun aku tahu pada kenyataannya hatimu masih milik gadis itu. Lagi-lagi aku melakukan hal bodoh karena kecintaanku padamu.

Aku menerima pernyataan cintamu yang kau lantunkan melalui sebuah lagu yang mampu menyentuh hatiku. Kamu bilang bahwa itu benar-benar isi hatimu. Dan dengan senang hati aku menerimamu, meski aku tahu bahwa hatimu masih milik gadis itu.

Ternyata Kisah cinta kami begitu membahagiakan selama hampir setahun, tidak ada pertengkaran, perselisihan, karena kamu dan aku a.k kita mampu melengkapi kekurangan masing-masing

Ketika aku marah padanya, dia tidak akan memarahiku kembali, atau pergi meninggalkanku, justru kamu datang kepadaku memelukku erat dan mengatakan bahwa kamu menyesal dan meminta maaf jika kamu menyakitiku, sehingga membuatku marah.

Ketika kamu tengah dalam kesulitan, akua akan dengan senang hati hadir menemanimu menghadapi kesulitan tersebut, menyemangatimu, hingga kau bangkit kembali.

Kisah cinta kami berjalan dengan baik, sebelum gadis masalalumu hadir kembali kedalam kehidupanmu.

Meskipun dia tidak membuatmu berhenti memperhatikanku, tapi kehadiran gadis itu membuatmu sering berbohong kepadaku, dan tidak lagi ingin terbuka dengan siapa kamu pergi. Ketika kita tidak sedang bersama.

Yang kamu katakan hanyalah

"Maaf Hime, jangan khawatir, aku hanya bertemu dengan teman lamaku"

Itu adalah alasan yang selalu kau lontarkan, aku tau siapa yang kau temui yang kau maksud dengan teman lama, dia gadis yang kau cintai bukan? Cinta pertamamu dan gadis yang mencapakanmu, karena kau sempat bilang bahwa dia telah kembali.

Aku percaya padamu, percaya bahwa kamu mencintaiku, dan tidak akan menghianatiku, namun kamu harus tahu batas kesabaranku juga bisa habis. Ketika kamu mulai sering membatalkan kencanmu denganku dan memilih bertemu dengan teman lamamu itu.

Aku sering bertanya sebenarnya siapa yang lebih penting untukmu, aku atau gadis itu.

Hingga akhirnya keraguanku terjawab sudah, ketika tidak sengaja aku menyaksikanmu dari jauh dengan wanita itu tengah berduaan.

Kamu mengusap lembut pipinya, memberi tatapan lembutmu, memberikan seluruh perhatianmu padanya.

Namun aku tidak mampu berbuat apapun, aku hanya pergi menghindari pandangan menyakitkan itu.

Kembali kerumah dan membuat keputusan yang akan menjauhkanku darimu, memberimu kesempatan untuk bersamanya.

Aku meminta izin pada Tou-san agar aku dapat pindah perguruan tinggi ke Paris. Tou-san bahkan bertanya apakah kamu akan ikut.

Bersyukur bahwa aku memiliki sikap dingin jadi Tou-san tidak tahu bahwa aku benar-benar hancur saat itu. Aku hanya mengatakan padanya bahwa kita akan mencoba untuk hubungan jarak jauh. Untuk menguji seberapa besar cinta kita.

Tou-san sudah terlanjur percaya padamu, aku hanya tidak ingin jika Tou-san membencimu ketika dia tau bahwa kamu menyakitiku.

Meski sesakit apapun hati ini, tidak pernah sedikitpun terbesit dalam pikiranku untuk membencimu.

Aku tidak meminta ijin atau bertemu dengan mu aku hanya mengirimu surat beserta cincin pemberianmu ketika kamu menyatakan cinta kepadaku.

Kamu berkata bahwa itu bukti cintamu untukku. Aku ingin cincin itu menjadi milik orang yang benar-benar kamu cintai dan mencintaimu.

Suratku sederhana hanya berisikan...

" Untuk yang terkasih:

Naruto-kun

Mulai saat ini kamu bebas memilih jalan hidupmu, tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan garis rapuh dan kesepian ini.

Kamu berhak mendapatkan lagi cinta sejatimu.

Cincin ini ku kembalikan agar kamu dapat memberikannya untuk orang yang benar-benar kamu cintai.

Tidak perlu mencariku lagi, jika ingin mengatakan putus. Dan mengatakan padaku untuk tidak hadir di kehidupanmu lagi.

Hanya jalanilah kehidupan barumu bersamanya, aku berjanji tidak akan menggangu kehidupanmu "

Dengan Cinta

Tertanda

Hinata Hyuga.

Aku tau kamu tidak akan mencariku, karena kamu sudah memilikinya sebagai kebahagianmu. Meskipun kamu mencariku, aku pastikan bahwa kamu tidak akan pernah menemukanku lagi, aku akan menjauh dari kehidupanmu, memulai hidup baru untuk melupakanmu.

*flash back end*

_"Ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni fureta ni_  
_- "Lagu Cinta" kunyanyikan dan senyumanmu seakan menyentuhku_

_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakattemo_  
_- Engkau pernah berjumpa seseorang sebelumnya bisa kumengerti_

_"Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no_

_- "Lagu Cinta" ini takkan berakhir walau t'lah berjumpa denganmu_

Namun kenapa hingga saat ini 5 tahun berpisah jauh darimu belum juga membuatku melupakanmu.

Justru semakin membuatku merindukanmu, dan berharap untuk bertemu denganmu.

Hanya lagu cinta darimulah yang masih aku simpan, karena ketika aku mendengarkannya aku merasakan kehadiranmu disisiku.

Tou-san pernah berkata bahwa kamu mencariku, dan saat itulah aku menceritakan kebenaran hubungan kita, tentang kejadian sesungguhnya. Hal itu membuat Tou-san sangat marah.

Tou-san bahan berjanji, tidak akan pernah memberitahukan dimana aku berada. Itu membuatku sedikit lega karena aku tidak akan menghadapimu lagi, tapi juga mebuatku kecewa karena aku sadar bahwa aku benar-benar tidak dapat bertemu denganmu lagi.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pindah dan melanjutkan hidupku ketika hati dan seluruh cintaku masih dimiliki olehmu Naruto-kun.

Aku menghelah nafas, memasang kembali airphone ku untuk mendengarkan suaramu, nyanyian cintamu, membayangkan seakan dirimu hadir disini, aku memejamkan mataku, menikmati setiap bait lirik lagu yang kamu nyanyikan untukku hingga selesai, saat kubuka mataku.

Aku membeku, terpaku ditempak aku berdiri, seakan waktu ikut berhenti berputar, tanpa sadar aku telah merasakan kehangatan menjalar keseluruh tubuhku, yang berasal dari dekapan seseorang.

Seseorang yang memiliki rambut jabrik kuning, yang memiliki bola mata yang berwarna lembut, selembut lautan. Seseorang yang selalu dalam pikiranku, kunantikan, kurindukan, dan seseorang yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk kucintai Uzumaki Naruto apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?.

Dia mengeratkan pelukannya meskipun aku tidak merespon sam sekali karena terkejut, dan aku tidak bisa berkata bahkan berbuat apa-apa.

*Hinata P.O.V End *

.

.

*Naruto P.O.V*

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, my Hime-sama. Jangan pernah pergi dariku tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal langsung kepadaku, jangan pernah mengembalikan apa yang telah aku berikan kepadamu, dan jangan pernah membuat kesimpulan sebelum kamu mendengarkan penjelasanku".

"Hinata Hyuga, Aku Naruto Uzumaki dengan sepenuh hati mencintaimu sejak dia meninggalkanku, bahkan sebelum itu aku telah memiliki rasa untukmu, hanya saja aku ragu. Ketika aku jauh darimu saat bersamanya, aku tau betapa selama ini hanya engkau yang kubutuhkan, karena kamu cinta sejati yang ingin kudapatkan,

Hinata Hyuga, sesungguhnya dia hadir kembali bukan untuk mengambilku darimu, karena hatiku hanya milikmu, dia hanya membutuhkan seseorang teman untuk menemaninya karena dia telah kehilangan orang-orang yang ia cintai saat itu, dan hanya aku yang dia miliki sebagai teman. Aku tau aku menyakitimu dengan tidak mengatakan kebenarannya, aku hanya ingin kamu percaya aku sepenuh hatimu. Bahwa cintaku tidak akan mudah berpaling darimu.

Aku tau bahwa Naruto Uzumaki ini benar-benar bodoh untuk membuatmu terluka seperti ini. Begitu juga dengan ku Hinata-chan.

Aku tidak pernah menyerah untuk memohon Hiashi-sama untuk memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kepadamu, jika dia memberitahuku dimana kamu berada. Butuh waktu selama ini untuk akhirnya meluluhkan hatinya, karena dia tau bahwa aku Uzumaki Naruto benar-benar mencintai putrinya Hinata Hyuga, dan berjanji tidak akan menyekitinya lagi.

Jadi Hinata Hyuga, maukah kamu memaafkanku, menerima cintaku kembali dan menikah denganku"

Aku melepas pelukanku dan berlutut dihadapannya menundukan kepalaku menyodorkan kotak kecil berwarna lavender dengan cincin berlian didalamnya.

Aku tau dia masih syok, aku siap jika dia menolaknya saat ini, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkannya lagi.

*Naruto P.O.V end"

_"Ai no uta" wo kikasete yo sono yokogao sono sakini_  
_- Biarkan ku mendengar lagu cintamu. Ku tatap raut wajahmu_

_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakatte mo_

_- Ku mengerti seseorang disana mengamatimu_

_Tsubasa wo kudasai to shinjite utau you ni atashi datte chikau yo_  
_- Tolong beri aku sayap dan percayalah, hanya dengan lagu ini, ku berjanji_

_Kako mo zenbu ukeireru tte kimeta_  
_- Ku putuskan tuk menerima semua masa lalu_

*Hinat P.O.V*

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan penjelasan panjang tersebut, serta lamaran tiba-tiba darinya ini. Aku tidak tau harus berkata apa, aku masih mencintainya, masih selalu mengingatnya, bahkan berharap untuk bertemu dengannya.

Sekarang dia dihadapanku, menundukan kepala gemetar mengulurkan kotak kecil berwarna lavender dengan cincin berlian didalamnya, cincin yang dulu aku kembalikan kepadanya. Aku hanya bisa berkata.

"Naruto... berdirilah "aku berkata dingin.

Dia menggelengkan kepala " Aku akan tetap seperti ini setidaknya sampai Hime-sama memaafkanku"dia berkata masih mempertahankan posisinya.

"Aku bilang berdiri, atau aku lebih baik pergi, dan siapa yang mengijinkanmu memanggilku Hime..." jawabku masih dengan nada dingin.

Akhirnya dia perlahan bangkit masih dengan menundukan kepalanya seranya mengumamkan " Gomennasai Hime, aku pantasa untuk caci makimu"sambil menahan tangis.

Aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku, memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Aku tau dia terkejut, meski pada akhirnya dia balas memelukku.

"Naruto-kun...baka...baka..baka..bagaimana bisa aku tidak memaafkanmu ketika aku tau bahwa semua ini termasuk kesalahanku.

bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menerima cintamu lagi ketika hati dan cintaku masih menjadi milikmu,

dan bagaimana mungkin aku menolak untuk menikah denganmu ketik semua yang aku inginkan hanyalah berada disampingmu.

Aku menerima masalalumu Naruto-kun, Aku mencintaimu tanpa alasan. Meskipun aku tau bahwa kau teah bersama orang lain sebelumnya.

Biarkan saat ini aku memilikimu,serta cinta yang kumiliki ini tidak akan berakhir dan akan selamanya "

Aku terisak semakin mengeratkan pelukanku. Dia membelai rambutku, mengusap punggungku, menenangkanku, mengecup kepalaku dengan penuh cinta.

Kita tidak butuh alasan untuk saling mencintai. mekipun kita tau bahwa salah satu dari kita pernah bersama orang lain, biarkanlah. yang terpenting sekarang bahwa kita saling memiliki.

Cintamu untukku dan Cintaku untukmu. kamu milikku dan aku milikmu.

_*Hinata P.O.V End*_

_"Ai no uta" wo kuchizusamu sono egao ni fureta ni_  
_-"Lagu Cinta" kunyanyikan dan senyumanmu seakan menyentuhku_

_Anata ga ima mitsumeteru hito ga iru to wakattemo_  
_- Engkau pernah berjumpa seseorang sebelumnya bisa kumengerti_

_"Ai no uta" wa owaranai mou deatte shimatta no_  
_- "Lagu Cinta" ini takkan berakhir walau t'lah berjumpa denganmu_

_owaranai._  
_- takkan berakhir_

_Love & truth..._

_- Cinta dan Kebenaran..._

_The end..._

_._

.

.

Ide muncul ketika mendengar percakapan di grup sahabat KFNI, tentang lagu Yui judulnya Love & Truth.

Maaf kalo jelek, KA sudah mencoba mengerahkan kemampuan KA..

Harusnya sih sad ending,,, tapi KA gk bakalan bisa misahin mereka... Huaaaaaaaa #nangis guling-guling.

Gomennasai... buat para reader's

Arigatou gozamasu,,, sudah menyempatkan membaca,,,


End file.
